The present invention relates to the field of human protection equipment, and in particular to an auto darkening mask.
Conventional auto darkening masks all comprise weld caps and filters. The filter is generally composed of a lens and a regulating system, wherein the regulating system is installed on the lens to be used for regulating a shade number, return time, sensitivity and an application mode of the lens. Since the lens and the regulating system are located in the weld cap, when the regulating system is used, only when the weld cap is taken off every time can the regulation be performed, and thus the operation is very troublesome.